Talk:Doom II music
Map10 also sounds a BIT like Mandatory Suicide by Slayer. Anyone agree with this? ~Tom D :I've listened to an MIDI rendition of the Slayer song, and it does sound a bit like MAP16. You could say that it's comparable to Mandatory Suicide. ConCass 14:56, March 25, 2012 (UTC) One of maps has also music, which sounds very like Eurythmics:Greetings From A Dead Man. I recommend to download and hear; I think it is map 26, or 28, I can't remember. --84.42.133.240 22:07, 26 July 2006 (UTC) : Yeah, this does resemble very closely to The Dave D. Taylor Blues track, despite having been fed with grunge/metal songs, Bobby Prince did compose tracks on his own personal preferences, so Eurythmics could have been potentially an inspiration for him. Colines 17:11, May 27, 2018 (UTC) d_runnin sounds like hangar 18? who smoked that up? the two songs are nothing alike, not even superficially. ~dethtoll :It uses the exact same chord progression. Bloodshedder 00:43, 9 April 2007 (UTC) ::i don't hear that at ALL. and i've been listening to both songs for years. ~dethtoll ::(ps) can i have some sort of eminent proof here? gave both songs another listen and i just flatout don't hear it. give me tabs or something. ~dethtoll :Sure. Here. Things I did to make them match: :*Sped up Hangar 18 by two semitones, without preserving the tempo. :*Slowed down D_RUNNIN.MID to 85 tempo, recorded it to WAV format. :RUNNIN uses the same progression of chords as Hangar 18, except it is shifted up by two semitones: E+G+B (E minor), E+G+C, E+G+C#, E+G+D. Hangar 18 simply begins on D minor instead, and has the same upward shift of a single semitone of the highest note in the chord. RUNNIN has the additional quick move back down before the next bar starts. The same basic progression makes up the bulk of both songs. Bloodshedder 22:18, 9 April 2007 (UTC) ::okay. i hear it now. but... i don't know, it seems a little coincidental, especially since d_runnin has to be sped up a bit. some of the others are much more obvious- a friend of mine who's never heard pantera commented that "rise" sounded like a doom remix rather than the other way around. none of the others need to be that significantly toyed with to hear any similarity, at least to my ear. 72.49.117.53 dethtoll :I've a question. The template states that the MUS for maps 20 and 26 is based on Slayer's "Skeletons of Society," but I can't find the similarities between the two. Can anyone help me find these similarities, please? Torq95 05:13, December 8, 2010 (UTC) ::The beginning of Skeletons of Scociety sounds like Message for the Archvile (MAP20/26), but it's not that obvious. You might have to listen closely. Listen to the first 35 seconds or so, then you'll notice the simialarity.ConCass 18:41, March 4, 2012 (UTC) MAP04 To say MAP04 is based on Wolf3D music is like saying Beethoven's 6th symphony is based on his 5th. There are no similarities between MAP04 and Wolf 3D's "Zero Hour" except the same blues/rock patterns that are heard in a sizable portion of Bobby Prince music. And that's because it's Bobby Prince music. :) Zack 13:24, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :Nope. Between Levels definetly is based on Zero Hour. They are very simialer. But Between Levels is slightly faster, and with more updated MIDI instruments, but they're pretty much the same. ConCass 21:57, March 23, 2012 (UTC) ::I honestly still have to disagree. The only similarities I hear are the tempo and chord progression. To me the melodies themselves just aren't similar enough to justify the claim that one song is based on the other. The two songs merely have a similar style and (at least to me) that's because they're written by the same dude. Zack (talk) 18:15, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Intermission King Crimson, really? I've been a fan of theirs for years and I can't hear the similarity between DM2INT and "Thela Hun Ginjeet" at all. 15:33, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Map08 / Flesh for Fantasy? I just noticed this today and wanted to know what others thought. Billy Idol - Flesh for Fantasy (1984) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dw1oM7LBbxE&feature=youtu.be&t=1m47s This segment of the song (for about 10 seconds) resemble's the opening section in The Dave D. Taylor Blues (MAP08/MAP14/MAP22), at least by the beat, percussion and that pitch-bending sound. The rest of the song pretty much bears no resemblance though. Thoughts? (I'd have posted this at DoomWiki.org but they never fixed my account after it was created.) Zack (talk) 18:04, May 9, 2013 (UTC) : And they never will, if you don't bug them about it. :P 20:33, May 15, 2013 (UTC) :: If they care about encouraging people to use their wiki as much as they claim, I shouldn't have to ask more than once. It's no sweat off my back...I'm here maybe once a year anymore. Zack (talk) 16:06, May 24, 2013 (UTC) :: Maybe, yes, I hear similarity too. But Flesh for Fantasy also sounds like a "Soldiers of Chaos" from Doom Final TNT. Cacodemon Billy (talk) 11:31, February 15, 2016 (UTC) The Ultimate Challenge This tune is currrently said to be "based upon" both YYZ by Rush and Mars from The Planets. However, I am familiar with both of these and to my mind they don't sound that similar to this piece (or to each other); there's a vague similarity, such as is bound to occur sometimes due to the constraints of composition, but that's all. — RobertATfm (talk) 12:41, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Into Sandy's City Into Sandy's City sounds like the bridge in Daft Punk's One More. 17:29, February 20, 2015 (UTC) MAP01 and MAP15 or Running from Evil. I think that this soundtrack is based not only on Megadeth's Hangar 18. Map 1 sounds also like 5 o' clock in the Morning by Village People. Listen the intro: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kkpZQL0kR6k TrueLife94 (talk) 19:42, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Atheist - Earth: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i1o_SnezdbY&app=youtu.be&t=2m35s (for 40 seconds) reminds me Running From Evil. There are almost identical guitar riffs. --Cacodemon Billy (talk) 16:12, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Evil Incarnate d_evil sounds like an Accept's TV War (opening guitar riffs are similar).--Cacodemon Billy (talk) 16:22, February 12, 2016 (UTC) MAP30 One of the songs (except the 1, 5, 6, 9 and 10) from this Autograph's (don't confuse with American band from Los-Angeles, I'm talking about Russian band) album Каменный Край (English: Stone Edge) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KBu22e-xRFw) reminds me Opening to Hell. Not only alike riffs, also ambience is similar. --Cacodemon Billy (talk) 16:37, February 12, 2016 (UTC)